forever yours
by Koikokoro
Summary: Natasha was never the outgoing girl. She had gotten used to the fact, that boys never showed any interest in her, but all that was going to change! Her friend brings her out to have some fun, but it all turns out as a disaster!


"That's all for today Ladies and gentlemen. I expect to see your essays on my desk by the end of next week!" Professor Wilson said.  
I quickly packed away my books, and headed for the door. I was a student at Spencer's, on my second year.  
My parents had sent me there when they got tired of me, and they now spent their time in their 'other home', as I like to call it, on Hawaii.  
My mom never really liked me. She only gave birth to me, to please my father. She spent most of her time with her friends, leaving me with the babysitter. You would have expected my relationship with my father to pretty good then, right? Well, it wasn't. He had whished for a son, so when I showed up, he didn't bother to hide his disappointment. They sent me to a boarding school (sp?) when I got older, and later I ended up here. I didn't mind. At least I felt just a little appreciated here. I had a few friends, and the teachers liked me.  
No boyfriend, but I didn't care. All I needed was my friends! As I walked down the hall, too caught up in my own thoughts, I accidentally bumped into some one. I fell to the floor with a loud thud. "I'm sorry! I- I didn't see you" I stammered, while raising.  
I looked at the person I had bumped into, and recognized those icy-blue eyes. "Will you watch it next time!" He snapped at me, while sending me an annoyed glare. "Sorry" I stammered again. He shook his head, and walked past me. That, was Reid Garwin.  
One of the famous Ipswich sons. He met up with the rest of his group, containing: Caleb Danvers, Pogue Parry and Tyler Simms.  
Giving them a typical 'man hug' before they walked away, joking around. I shook my head, and continued to my locker.  
It was the end of the day, and I was meeting up with my friends. They had planned to go to Nicky's. A rather famous place in Ipswich.  
Everyone knew it. I had rejected at first, but they had managed to convince me to go anyway. I was expecting the worst.  
See, I was never the 'outgoing' type of girl. I mostly stayed quiet, unless with my friends. Only spoke up in class, and wasn't invited to the many party's that my classmates threw. "Hey Nate!" A voice yelled trough the crowd. I turned to see my closest friend, Laura, run up to me. "Hey" I said, sending her a smile. "So, you ready for tonight?" She asked, a huge grin appearing on her lips.  
Laura was always smiling. She never got mad, or annoyed, even if you called her a slut or a bitch, she would just laugh at it, and act as if it was all just a joke. It was impossible to get mad at her. I guess that was the main reason I liked he.  
Actually, that was the reason everyone liked her. "I guess I am. I still don't know how you talked me into this!?" I said.  
She laughed at my words, and threw an arm over my shoulder. "Oh Nate" she said "You are so dense" I send her a glare, but ended up laughing. As I said, it was impossible to get angry with her. We walked to our dorms, me and Laura was sharing a room together.  
She walked to her closet, and started digging through the many pieces of clothing. She held up a red tank top, and a black pair of jeans, sending me a questioning look. I nodded at her, and she threw them on to her bed. Laura had long, curly, brown hair, which matched her chocolate brown eyes. I envied her for it. I had long, straight, blond hair, and my eyes where grayish-blue.  
While her skin was slightly tanned, mine was pale. I tried to get tanned, but always ended up looking like a tomato.  
Eventually I had given up. Laura looked at me. "So Nate. What are gonna wear?" She asked me. I shrugged. "don't know.  
Maybe just a t-shirt, and a pair of jeans.." A smirk appeared on her lips. I knew what that meant, and it was never a good sign.  
"Oh no. Laura. Don't you dare!" I said in a threatening tone. She snickered.

_3 hours later_

I looked at my self in the mirror. Oh my god, I thought. "What do you think?" Laura asked. I didn't know how to react.  
The person in the mirror wasn't me. It couldn't be me. Could it? She was wearing a crimson tank top, with fishnet gloves, that went all the way to her elbows - fingerless. Dark gray jeans, and a pair of black boots. She had those 'Smokey eyes' that I had only seen celebrity's and some popular girls with. I watched in awe. Her blond hair was hanging lose, but it was still different from my own usual hair.  
It seemed.. Bigger.. I couldn't find any other word to describe it. Her movements was in sync to mine. Laura smiled at her own work.  
"I think you look amazing! I barely recognize you Nate! Guys are going to be all over you tonight!" She said. I swallowed at her statement.  
If that reflection really was me, I knew I was doomed. "Laura" I began " I cant go out like this! People will get the wrong signals!"  
Laura ignored it. "We cant do it over now, there isn't enough time! Besides, the others are waiting!" She said. I bit my bottom lip.  
Laura convinced me - again - to go out, and we soon left the room, heading to the parking lot. It was a bit early, but we had agreed to get some food, before Nicky's got too crowded. As we walked in, there was about 15 people. Some from school was hanging by the pool tables, or sitting at some of the tables. We walked to the bar, ordering our food. Laura pointed out a table, and we headed towards it.  
It didn't take long for our food the be ready. While we ate, more and more people started to arrive.  
The volume getting louder by the minute. Music began to play loudly too, and people started dancing.  
Laura looked around, and suddenly turned to me. "They're here" She whispered. I send her a confused look, before looking towards the same spot, as she had just looked at. Indeed they were here. All four of them, plus two girls. Kate and Sarah.  
I had English literature with them. Pogue had his arms wrapped around Kate, while Caleb and Sarah was holding hands. Reid and Tyler went directly towards the pool tables. I turned my attention towards Laura again. She was smirking. "If I wasn't taken, I'd definitely go for Tyler!" She stated. Oh yeah. Laura had a boyfriend. He wasn't from Spencer, but from some other school.  
I didn't remember where, or which. She had said, that if it was someone from school, it would have been awkward after the breakup.  
Rolling my eyes, I turned to my fries. It wasn't because boys did interest me. I was just used to them not to have any interest in me.  
I was suddenly kicked under the table, and I send Laura a questioning glare. She only nodded to somewhere behind me.  
As discretely as possible, I turned my head. A black haired guy was looking towards us. I looked at Laura.  
"Listen, I know guys keep checking you out, but do you have to point it out every single time!?" I said jokingly.  
Laura faked to get hurt, and held a hand to her heart. "Ouch. That rally hurt me! But he wasn't checking me out.  
He's checking you out!" I almost choked while drinking my coke. Laura laughed at me, then her eyes went wide. "He's coming over!" She gasped. Before I could react, He was standing at our table. "Hey" He said with a smirk. I smiled at him. "Hey".  
An awkward silence fell over our table, and I looked at Laura for help. "So. Im just.. Gonna get some more to drink.  
Want some Nate?" I shook my head, and Laura left. Great, thank you my dear friend! I looked at the guy again. Before I could say anything, he sat down at Laura's seat. "So" He said "Are you new here? I don't think I've seen you before" He flashed a smile at me.  
"No, I just don't go out very often.. Laura.. Ahm, my friend. Convinced me to go" I answered. I looked around for her.  
She was standing by the bar, talking with some girls from class. "I'm glad she did" He said, gaining my attention again. I smiled.  
This was a rather awkward situation! I had no idea on what to say. He opened his mouth, and asked: "What's you name?" I looked at Laura again, hoping she would come over soon. "Ahm. Natasha" He nodded approvingly. "I'm Josh" He said. I smiled at him.  
Laura had to get over here. Soon! "Nice to meet you" I replied. Josh looked around, before turning to me again.  
"Say, do you wanna dance?" He asked. I looked at Laura desperately, but she had disappeared. I send Josh an unsure look.  
"ahm. I don't know if.." I began, but he quickly took my hand. "Com'on, one dance wont kill you, will it!?" He said.  
Before I could say anything else, I was standing on the dance floor. He placed my hands on his shoulders, before resting his own on my hips.  
I didn't feel comfortable at all, but I didn't have the courage to walk away. So I stayed, and prayed that the song would soon be over.  
"So, which school are you from? You do go to school.. Right?" He asked. I nodded, while looking for Laura. "Spencer's" I answered shortly.  
He nodded. Laura was indeed out of sight. The song seemed to last forever. When it finally ended, I thanked him for the dance, and turned to leave, but was held back by a hand on my shoulder. "Where are you going?" Josh asked me. I sighed.  
"I.. need to find Laura! My friend from before?" I said. That was the truth. I wanted to go home. "Why don't I help you find her" Josh said.  
I thought about it for a second, before nodding. I would find her faster if I had a little help. Anything to get away from this place.  
Josh took my hand, and dragged me away from the dance floor. "Where did you see her the last time?" He asked. "At the bar! She was with some girls from school" Josh looked around. For a second, his face had a annoyed look, but it was gone before I even noticed it.  
Maybe it was just the light that made him look that way. "Let's go, I think I know where she might be" He said.  
I followed him through the crowd. He opened the door, and gently leaded my outside. He closed the door, and walked over to me.  
"Do you see her?" He asked. I shook my head. No one was out there. Only the cars of the many customers inside. "No. No ones here" I said. Josh looked around. "Are you sure?" He asked. I nodded. A smirk appeared on his lips. "Good" He whispered.  
Before I could react in any way, he covered my mouth with a hand, dragging me backwards. Panic whelmed up in my chest. T  
his just wasn't happening! He pulled into the back of Nicky's, and pushed me against the wall. I started hyperventilating. Josh, if that even was his real name, leaned into me, breathing in the sent of my hair. "I watched you ever since you walked in Natasha" He said in one breathe.  
I whimpered. I tried to fight back, but it was no use. He was to big and way stronger than me. I closed my eyes, desperately hoping that it was all just a bad dream. But it wasn't. I realized that when I felt him licking my cheek. A shiver ran down my spine. He laughed.  
The sound was cruel, and harsh. He was enjoying this. I did the only thing I could think of. I bit him. Hard.  
He moved his hand, while cursing under his breath. I started screaming as soon as he removed his hand. He slapped me, and I felt how my cheek was burning. Tears was running down, dropping to the ground. He pressed his lips against mine, kissing me forcefully.  
I tried to turn my head, but he held my chin in a firm grip. Laughter. I heard peoples laughter. They didn't even know what was happening.  
I couldn't say anything. Josh pulled back from my lips, and looked me in the eye, his features showing no emotion.  
"One sound, and I will kill you! Got it!?" I quickly nodded. A cry was building up, but I held it back. The voices began to disappear.  
Josh smiled at me. "Good girl" He whispered. He attacked my neck, kissing it violently. That's when I made my decision.  
I couldn't just stand here, letting this happen. I wouldn't! Looking down, I saw some empty bottles standing near by.  
Just close enough for me to reach them. I wiggled in his grip, trying to get away. He held me tighter. I tried again. It worked.  
We got closer to the bottles. I reached out with my left foot, kicking over the bottles. Josh gripped me by the arms, and threw hard against the wall. Fury was the only thing I could see in his eyes. "HELP! SOMEONE HELP ME!" I screamed. Please, I thought, please don't let it be too late. Josh slapped me again. This time, I practically flew into some huge metal barrels. Hitting my head rather badly, I fell to the ground.  
Josh walked over, kicked me. "Please help me.. Please" I begged. It was too late. They didn't hear me. I was going to die.  
I thought about Laura. I even thought about my parents. Then I saw them. It was like someone had sent angels to rescue me.  
"Hey! What's going on!?" One of the figures asked. My eyesight was blurry, but the voice seemed familiar.  
The pain rushed through my entire body. "None of your damn business!" Josh yelled. Another familiar voice was heard, it had a cocky, mocking yet serious tone: "Oh, I think it is!" I closed my eyes. The sound of someone being thrown into the wall was heard.  
I hoped that it was josh. I felt hands lift me up, gently. "Do you recognize her?" A voice asked. A male. "Yeah. She's in one of my classes." another voice said. I let out a sigh of relief, before everything turned black.


End file.
